Christmas Gifts
by spottedhorse
Summary: This is the story you voted for;-) Also part of the Flummoxed world and that vision of the Strallan family.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes men could be quite dense, Lady Edith Strallan mused as her fingers worked deftly over the tiny strands of yarn. She smiled inwardly as she surveyed the results of her efforts, the pale pink yarn slowly taking shape into tiny little booties. She had made some in other pale colors as well, just in case. But this pair, this would be a part of her Christmas gift to her husband. Of course he had no clue, even though she'd been quietly knitting for the last few weeks. It wasn't that he ignored her but he would look at her in that absent way of his, smile, and then turn back to whatever reading he was involved that night.

It had been over a year since they'd lost what would have been their fourth child. The twins were growing like little sprouts, Robbie lean and lanky like his father with the same bright and oh so expressive blue eyes. Little Cora had been properly named for she was growing into a demure little lady with dark hair and equally mesmerizing blue eyes. The baby, Charles, was now quite a small force running about gleefully, finding mischief in everything. He'd inherited his mother's coloring, his ginger hair growing into a mop flopping over his doe colored eyes that never seemed to want to close. Having three under the age of four proved to be a handful at times and Nanny was compensated quite well for her troubles reining them in. She had little help from Anthony as he was often joining into whatever adventure they might invent. And Edith couldn't be happier with the state of affairs. Her fingers stopped their work momentarily as her eyes flickered up to her husband, engrossed in some farming journal now that the children were all safely tucked in bed and the house was quiet.

Edith never tired of watching her husband. He _was_ a handsome man, she reflected. She knew other women thought so too which made her even happier. Those women who dismissed him before were suddenly quite interested in the sweet natured gentleman from Locksley. Last week at a dinner given by Anthony's long time friends, the Gervises, Edith had overheard two women who were at least a decade older than she whispering about Anthony. They seemed quite taken with him and were consoling one another that they had let him escape into the clutches of the younger woman. It had been Maud Strallan's friend from years ago, Lady Elizabeth Cogsworth that had taken Edith aside and filled her ears with praise. "I don't know what it is you are doing, my dear," she had begun, "But do keep at it. Dear Maud would be so happy to know he is doing so well. We all worried about him, you know, for so long after her death. And just when he seemed to be perking up a bit…and I'll wager you had something to do with that too…but just as he was perking up, the War came and after his injury…well, it just seemed to age him so. I remember seeing him not long after he returned and it was if he'd aged twenty years. But now…now it is as if the clock were moving backwards for dear Anthony. And I just know you are the cause of that, my dear." Then the lady had fluttered away leaving Edith warm and smiling in her wake.

Yes, he did seem to be growing younger as everyone else was adding on the years. She remembered meeting him again in her Granny's sitting room after the War. His blonde hair was threatening to go completely gray and there were such sad shadows and lines in his face. And when she confronted him in his library later, he looked positively defeated. But now there was an energy to him, the energy she remembered about him when they'd first courted… a quiet, patient force that surrounded her with serenity. Oh how she loved her man…

"You're staring again," he piped up smugly, his eyes not leaving the pages of his journal.

"And why shouldn't I?" she replied cheekily. "You are without a doubt the nicest ornament in the room."

Shifting his weight, Anthony closed his journal letting his eyes sweep over the decorated room. Finally his eyes settled on her, their intense blue lighting with serene contentment as a smile formed on his lips. But there was a hint of mischief there as well. "I see, I am merely an ornament to you now," he teased. "Should I worry that you will pack me away with the others after the season is done?"

Edith tried to look thoughtful but her own good mood spoiled the contemplative demeanor and she broke into a smile of her own. "There is only one place I will pack you off too. In fact, I think it is time we were going there now." Edith's body was already beginning to respond to where her mind was taking her.

Anthony tilted his head coyly. "Oh and where might that be? Are you planning a trip, my dear?"

Setting her needlework aside, Edith rose from her chair. Holding her hand out towards him, she replied. "You, my dear husband, are about to take me mountain climbing."

Anthony had risen and crossed the room, grasping her hand in his. "Am I? And what mountains are we going to climb?"

"Rather high ones, I think," she answered. "That is, if you are game? I did seem to wear you out a bit last night."

Letting go of her hand to pull her body closer to his and wrap his arm around her, he nuzzled into her ear. "You _were_ rather energetic last night, my dear." Then nibbling at her neck as they walked he continued. "But I mustn't slack off. Must keep my form, don't you think? No… regular exercise is just the ticket, I should say…" he said as he stopped and turned to her for a kiss.

Anthony proved quite adept at helping Edith with mountain climbing. His tender kisses, first to her lips and face, and then her neck, and on southward to her own sweet peaks, until he descended into her most mysterious valley. He lingered over her valley, playing and teasing, all the while building an excruciatingly wonderful need in her. She decided that turn about was fair play and began to explore his features, making sure to spend time over his most sensitive areas until at last, she descended on his most prominent outcropping, impaling herself onto his manhood. They moaned simultaneously, each finding a piece of the relief they both needed. Edith remained absolutely still for a moment or two, simply relishing the feel of him within; it was glorious. Anthony's hand rested on her hip, his fingers clinching her as his hips rose in an effort to delve deeper into her sweetness. "Oh my god, Edith…"

Looking into his face, into his lust laden blue orbs, Edith grinned. "Make me," she taunted.

His eyes widened and then a deliciously crooked smile broke onto his face. "Be careful what you ask for, my sweet. You may find you are not ready for the consequences…"

"Oh really?" she dared.

All in one motion Anthony rolled them, pinning her underneath him, somehow managing to remain connected. Once she was pinned, he supported himself with only one arm and began to thrust wildly, each time pushing a little deeper, a little faster. Edith's surprise was quickly overcome by her pressing need to help him in his endeavor. Wrapping her legs around him, she clung to him, meeting each thrust with small cries of joy and more need. Their pace became frantic as they rose to the heights together. That was something else they were getting quite good at, finishing together. She didn't know how he did it, only that when they exploded together it was so much more intense and satisfying.

And then it came; the inevitable eruption between them, neither able to control their bodies any longer. And when they were done and the after trembles had faded away, Edith felt the shaking in Anthony's arm before he collapsed on top of her. With a grunted apology, he rolled off, taking his warmth with him. Immediately, Edith was snuggled against him, needing to touch him, feel his warmth, and continue the connection. They fell asleep like that, sated and happy, content in the feel of one another.

* * *

So this was the first bit of the story. More to come;-) I have this other story just bursting to get out of my head so I need to wrap this up quickly. Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

They were awakened the next morning by a squeal. Anthony shot straight up in the bed shocked by the sudden interruption of his very pleasant dreams. Edith was stirring as well, although a little more languidly. Along her side of the bed stood little Robbie, who was giggling with mirth. "Good morning, Robbie," Edith greeted their three and a half year old son. Anthony had collected himself and relaxed back against the pillows, watching his son intently, a bemused smile on his face.

Robbie's eyes were bright and mischievous and expression was every bit like a cat that had swallowed the proverbial canary. Carefully he leaned over to his mother to tell her his secret. "Papa's not wearing any clothes," he told her secretly.

Feigning surprise, Edith gasped. "He's not?"

"No…" Robbie confided quietly. "Is he in trouble? Should I tell Nanny?"

Anthony, overhearing the boy, was suddenly confounded. "No, no my boy…let's not tell Nanny," he replied, flustered. Last thing he needed was the old bat shooting disapproving looks his way. He already felt she thought him a dirty old man, an opinion he heartily agreed with every time he took his wife to bed. But still…he didn't need her confirmation.

Edith smiled at her husband who was looking abashedly at his son. "Quite right, Robbie. Nanny is in charge of you children but I think you must leave any punishments for Papa to me."

Anthony flashed his wife a look of relief and gratitude and then began to flush as he realized what she meant his punishment to be. God, she would be his death, he reflected, but what a glorious death it would be. He'd been worried from the beginning that he might not be able to keep up with her and there were times when the inevitable signs of his age made their appearance, but generally she seemed quite happy with him. It was a state of affairs that he endeavored to maintain…delightedly so. He knew most in their circle would think the frequency of their marital activities abhorrent, but Edith didn't. And whatever Edith wanted, she would get as long as he was in any way able. And if he were being entirely honest with himself, he was quite proud that first, she still wanted him in that way and secondly, that he at his age was still capable of satisfying such a lovely young woman. It did wonders for his self esteem, not to mention his health in general.

Edith slipped from the bed, careful not to expose her husband to any further scrutiny from their precocious son, and slipped into her robe. "Now let's get you back to the nursery, young man, before Nanny realizes you are missing or it won't be only your Papa that is in trouble." Gently she propelled him to the door and scooted him out.

As Anthony lay quietly in the bed waiting for her return, he pondered the last few years of his life. He'd returned form the War feeling like his life was done. Oh, he'd have the estate to run and the tenants to look after but there was nothing left for him really. His belief that Edith thought him a boring old fool had been cold company through the war years. Returning to the county knowing that she was so close and yet not a possibility had been difficult. As he'd driven past Downton the first time upon his return, his heart had clinched and panic had set in, just as it had the day of the Garden Party, the day the War was declared. You old fool, he'd thought to himself, if she didn't want you then she surely wouldn't want you now. Besides, he mused, she was probably married by now to some dashing young man that she had met during the War. As he contemplated the events since, a warm sense of amazement settled over him as tears settled in his eyes. He'd been wrong, so wrong about all of it.

His heart leapt as she slid back through their door, quietly closing it behind her, a smile lighting her face. "He's all settled. Nanny will never know," she said conspiratorially.

"Good," Anthony replied, a smile lighting his features as well. "I'm afraid that if he were to be chastised by the biddy, then he would spill the beans and I'd be the object of her ire." He shuddered playfully at the suggestion. Laughing quietly, Edith slipped back under the covers and snuggled next to her husband. "Oh my dear," he shivered, "you are quite cold…quite a shock to my old bones," he teased.

"Old bones my eye," Edith rejoined, her cold fingers running along his chest just to watch him shiver again. "Last night these old bones seemed pretty lively to me." She emphasized her point by nuzzling his neck and rubbing her now slightly warmer hand over his manhood, sending another tremor of a different sort through him.

"My god woman, I really do think you mean to put me in my grave," he whispered as he turned to kiss her.

"Mmmm," she cooed. 'But what a delicious way to go, don't you think?" She gave him a little squeeze for emphasis. "Besides Dr. Clarkson says you are quite healthy, especially for a man of your advanced years," she giggled.

"That'll be enough of that talk," he muttered as he rolled to her, flipping her on her back and descending over her for more proper kissing and such.

That Sir Anthony and Lady Edith hadn't rung their bells by late morning was of little concern downstairs. The staff was used to the notion that that the master and mistress were late sleepers, if that was what one might call it. Most of the staff had been with Sir Anthony for many years and were simply pleased to see him so happy.

They did descend in time for luncheon and were discussing afternoon plans when the door flew open and little Cora ran in, terror in her eyes. "Mama, Papa, come quick."

"My dear, what ever is the matter," Edith asked calmly. Anthony was already rising from his chair, unable to deny his offspring any requests.

"It's Charles…he fell down and he's crying and Nanny won't listen. I think he hurted himself bad."

Anthony was out of the room before Edith could even move away from the table. By the time she arrived in the nursery doorway, Anthony was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room holding the baby and soothing him. The sight of him, so concerned and patient with Charles' whimpers and cries made her pause. He really was a very gentle loving man and most unusual father, she reflected briefly before entering the room.

Anthony glanced up at her, his kind tender eyes reflecting his worry over the boy and also his relief at seeing her. "And here's your Mama," he cooed to the baby, who peeked up to her and then burrowed further into his father's chest. His bright blue eyes apologetic, Anthony looked from the boy to his wife and then back down at the boy.

Resigned that right now it was Anthony that Charles wanted, Edith turned to the nanny. "What happened?" she asked..

Nanny Ellsworth jutted out her chin and puffed up in a regal stance, giving Edith her very best haughty stare. "The boy was bouncing in his crib. I told him to stop but of course, he didn't listen. He toppled out onto the floor. I'm sure he'll be quite alright in a few minutes."

Edith looked in the direction of the crib and saw Robbie hunkered in the corner beside it. "Robbie, is that what happened?" Edith asked warily, knowing Robbie's penchant for making mischief.

Robbie stepped forward, his blue eyes shinning nervously as he glanced from his mother to Nanny. Nodding his head up and down, he then looked at his shoes, suddenly finding something intriguing about them. Edith knew instantly that something was amiss. "Robbie?"

Tears rolled out of the boy's eyes as he looked back up at his mother. "I tried to help him but…but he got all squiggily. He was flopping around and Nanny yelled at me to get away."

"Squiggily? What do you mean by that?" Anthony wanted to know from his chair.

Robbie dropped to the floor and began to squirm and shake. Then popping back up, he looked at his father. "Like that."

Both Edith and Anthony had seen enough wounded soldiers have seizures that they immediately recognized what Robbie was showing them. "Oh my god," he exclaimed as he rose, still holding their baby as he turned to the nanny. "And you weren't going to report this?"

Edith moved quickly to Anthony, lifting Charles from his grasp. "I'll take care of him. You call Dr. Clarkson," she said firmly. At the same time, Nanny began to try to explain. "Well, it isn't as if it was the first time. Babies just do that sometimes," she tried to tell Edith. Edith watched as Anthony clinched his one good fist, anger rising like bile in him, flushing his face. "Go call," she told Anthony.

She watched him rush from the room before turning to the other children. "Go find Ruth and tell her I said you two are to stay with her in the library until I get there." The twins knew something terrible was happening and sensed this was not a time to argue or disobey. They scurried in search of the head maid.

Only after they left the room did she turn her attention to Nanny Ellsworth. "You will pack your bags and be out of this house before nightfall. You'll be given the wages that are owed you and not a penny more. And you will have no references from us."

"But…" Nanny opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by Anthony who appeared in the doorway. "You would be wise to do as Lady Edith has instructed," he said in a low voice, his anger barely contained.

Nanny glanced from one to the other and then lowered her eyes in acquiescence. "Yes, alright then…" she said in a huff before leaving the room.

Anthony moved to Edith, who was still holding Charles, who was still whimpering.

"Clarkson is on his way. He said not to let Charles go to sleep."

"Yes, alright. I…I'm so angry I could just…" Edith began. Anthony's hand on her shoulder served to calm her. "Yes, I know my dear," he soothed. "I understand completely." Then stepping closer, he embraced both mother and son in his left arm and held them close as if they might disappear if he let them go.

* * *

Many thanks to those who have reviewed, followed, and such. You make me all smiley. I'm really getting nervous about the Christmas Special. Robert Bathurst dropped that little teaser months ago about them shooting the special and he spoke as if he were a part of it. But I'm not seeing anything in the spoilers that mention Anthony. So I'm biting my nails and hoping. But even if JF doesn't get it right, we know these two belong together, lol!


	3. Chapter 3

You all are so kind with your words. I humbly thank you.

And I also thank those who have given me hope. Although my fears that Anthony will not ride in on a white steed and save Edith in the Christmas Special are probably true, there is hope for the coming year. I live in that hope, lol!

* * *

"He's had a concussion," Dr. Clarkson told the parents. "It isn't uncommon with rowdy little boys but that he had a seizure is. It suggests this wasn't the first time he's done this. Great care will be required with him for some time. He can't afford to have this happening again. As it is, there may be consequences we don't know of yet."

"Consequences? What consequences?" Anthony asked nervously. Edith could see the fear plainly displayed in his face.

"There could be mental deficiencies as a result or perhaps bring about behavior problems…we'll just have to wait and see. And then he may weather this and be just fine," Dr. Clarkson said kindly. "But he must be watched closely for some time and nothing too boisterous."

Anthony seemed deep in thought so it was Edith who spoke. "We'll see to it. And thank you Dr. Clarkson, for coming so quickly."

Clarkson nodded and said a brief good bye before departing.

Edith turned her attention back to her husband, who stood in the middle of the room, his eyes cast upwards, biting his lower lip. She couldn't remember ever having seen quite such an expression on him. "Anthony?"

His eyes settled on her, anger and sadness vying for dominance in his features. And then she saw his tears working out of the corners of his eyes. Panic set in as she saw him crumbling. "I'm so afraid for our boy," he finally gasped.

Edith moved to him instantly. "As am I," she confided as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll watch him for the next few weeks. One of us will always be there with him. And the new nanny will be…well, we'll know everything there is to know about her and we will watch her too until we are confident."

"Yes, but what if the damage is done?" he asked softly, as if he were afraid to speak it.

"Then we will find a way," she replied with more confidence than she felt.

"Yes, yes…of course," he said, stepping out of her grasp. "Well then, one of should talk with the twins…and the staff will have to be warned…"

"Yes, my darling. And we will do those things together." Taking his hand in hers, Edith squeezed his fingers in an attempt to give them both confidence. "But just now, let's check on Charles."

The staff was instructed to watch for and report any tumbles Charles might take. But the warning was largely un-needed because one or both of the baby's parents were with him constantly over the next few days, even having his small bed set up in their room so that he slept with them. Even the twins seemed to realize the importance of Charles' situation and were very careful around their little brother.

Finally, the day before Christmas, Anthony decided to reward Robbie for his good behavior and took the boy out to the stable to introduce him to his Christmas present a day early. It had been decided some weeks before that perhaps the boy was ready for a pony. Anthony had given up riding after the war, his arm presenting too many challenges. But he did have hopes that his sons would enjoy the sport. He'd scoured the countryside and decided on a pony for Robbie to begin his horsemanship education. Robbie was delighted with his grey pony. He'd immediately been taken in by the little pony's large brown eyes. Anthony cautioned the boy about becoming too excited around the little cob, explaining that the pony wouldn't understand and become agitated himself and that could lead to dire consequences.

Robbie couldn't imagine what dire consequences were but he heeded his father's warning anyway and fought to remain calm as he stood at the stall, his fingers rubbing the pony's nose. "What's his name?" Robbie wanted to know.

Anthony smiled as he admired the boy's control and also the soundness of the little animal. "He doesn't have one yet. He's been waiting for you to give him one, you see," Anthony told Robbie.

Robbie turned to his father, his eyes huge with excitement. "Really? He is really mine and I can name him?"

"He is yours. But he will be a responsibility. You must check everyday to see that he has been properly cared for, fed and groomed, and such. And Orson is going to work with you to teach you how to look after him and also teach you to ride."

"But…"

"What Robbie?"

"You could teach me to ride," Robbie said quietly. "I've heard Grandpapa and you talking about riding…so you know how."

"I can teach you some of it. But Orson can ride along side you when you are ready to ride outside the paddocks. You must promise me you won't ride without Orson, Robbie."

Robbie sighed. "Yes Papa," he said toeing the dirt under his shoes. "But I wish you would ride with me."

"So do I, my boy, so do I…" Anthony put his hand on his son's shoulder and patted him affectionately. "We must see that you have proper riding clothes as well. But all in good time. For now, I think your mother would like to hear about your little friend here and it is about time for tea. But you must think upon a name. A good horse always deserves a good name."

Edith watched through the window as the two walked back to the house from the stables. She couldn't help but smile at the pair. Robbie really was taking after his father, lean and lanky and tall for his age, his tow head a mess of curls that needed taming again, much like his father's did after time outside. Tears filled her eyes as they approached, her heart full. She couldn't ever have imagined being this happy even after Anthony had finally proclaimed his love for her and claimed her as his. But here they were, both undeniably happy even as their marriage settled into a rhythm that many would consider boring.

That night they read to the twins to settle them for bed, although Robbie was having a difficult time calming down. Charles had already been put to bed before the twins and was soundly sleeping in his bed in their room. Ruth would remain with him until they turned in for the night. Downstairs in the library, Edith searched under the tree for a special package.

"What, shaking the packages?" Anthony teased. "Can't wait until morning to know what you've gotten?"

Just then Edith grasped the one she'd been looking for. "Not at all," she said as she rose with the small box in hand. "It's just that there's one I wanted to give you tonight, when it is just the two of us." She walked to him, watching his entranced expression. "I'm not quite ready to share this with anyone else but…" She handed him the package and watched as his mouth crinkled into his wonderfully crooked smile.

"Oh this is intriguing," he said as he eyed the box, his eyes flashing at her with a look of mischief. "Is this one of those little things that is for you but intended for my enjoyment? Like the package last year?" He was of course referring to the lingerie she'd bought for herself but wrapped up for Anthony, who'd immediately proclaimed that he would have preferred if the lingerie had been the wrapping for the package that was his wife. He'd been rewarded with a very Merry Christmas for that one.

"Not quite. Although last year's gift might have had a part in this one," she said impishly.

"Well, now I am captivated." He began to unwrap the box with his left hand, letting the paper and ribbon fall to the floor, his excitement building. Once he had the box opened, he nestled it against his chest to pull out the contents. Holding up the pair of booties, he looked smug. Edith gleefully watched his face but was confused when he didn't seem the least surprised. "I was wondering when you might tell me…" his eyes moved from the booties to her face and upon seeing her elation, he chuckled.

Edith was perplexed. "You knew?" she asked mystified. He engulfed her in a hug, his arm wrapping around her and holding her to him, the booties still clutched in his hand. "Oh my darling…all the signs were there…you knitting little booties, although I did think perhaps they were for Mary since she is expecting again. But also, well…you've been quite….demanding lately; as you were in your other pregnancies. But you are quite sure?"

"I'm sure…not about…well, pink…but Dr. Clarkson confirmed it a couple of weeks ago. I've been demanding?" she asked sounding just a little put off.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," he assured her. "It's rather gratifying to be honest. I mean, at my age…" he paused and then continued. "Besides, I know the three we already have are quite a handful and one would expect that between them and me and the household, you'd be too tired at night…. So when you come to bed ready to…to…"

"I would think a husband, any husband would be happy that his wife is so …affectionate," she said accusingly but with a smirk.

"As I am but…oh my darling, my sweet dearest darling….you give me the best gifts you know…" he said looking back at the booties.

"I'm so happy you are pleased, Sir Anthony, since you played a part in this gift," she teased.

Straightening up to look into her face, his blue eyes even brighter than usual, he asked her when.

"When what?" she taunted.

"Oh my little minx, you know very well what… when will our little package arrive?"

"July…about the middle, I believe."

Suddenly his face grew dark. "What does Clarkson say…about…I mean since you…since…the last baby?"

"He's says I am quite healthy…after admonishing me for not waiting awhile longer. As long as I take care there shouldn't be any problems. He says you are to take quite good care of me to which I replied that you already do."

Anthony smiled crookedly again and looked at her with the most bemused expression. "You really are quite special, don't you know my darling…"

"I only know that it is how you make me feel…and that I am quite ecstatically happy."

Suddenly the room grew rather warm for Anthony; for both of them really. "Shall we go up?" he suggested.

"But Charles is in our room," she reminded him.

"Then we will have to be very quiet," he whispered conspiratorially as he took her hand to lead her upstairs.

Edith giggled. "I'm not sure that is possible," she replied.

It wasn't long until she was proven right but fortunately Charles was deep asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

They were awakened the next morning by Robbie who was propped on the edge of the bed, watching his parents. "Robbie, what are you doing?" Edith asked her eldest son.

"I thought of a name," he said proudly.

"A name?" Anthony yawned.

"For my pony…he is grey. So I thought of a name."

"What's it to be then?" Anthony asked, still trying to wake up.

"Cloud," the boy said.

Edith smiled at her son until she realized he was shivering. "You are freezing; where's your robe?"

"I forgot…"

"Well, climb in under the covers then," she instructed.

Anthony started to protest but the boy was too fast and had snuggled under the covers before he could speak. Suddenly Robbie began to giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" Edith wanted to know.

"Papa forgot his pajamas again," the boy announced with another giggle.

"Oh dear…and I warned him about that," Edith said smugly. "Well, why don't you run back to your bed and stay warm for another few minutes. We'll call you for breakfast and then see about the gifts under the tree."

"Alright, but I already have the best present ever," he informed his mother as he crawled out again.

Anthony watched as Robbie disappeared from the room. Then turning to Edith he smiled. "He's wrong you know…"

"Wrong?"

"Yes, because you see, _I_ have the very best gift ever," he informed his wife as he leaned in for a kiss. Just as he reached her lips, she giggled. "And what would that be, dear?"

Pulling back only slightly he murmured, "You, my dearest. You are the very best gift ever." And then he landed his kiss, which turned into another, and another and was about to turn into something more until they heard little Charles squirming in his bed.

Slowly pulling away from her husband, Edith looked into his now heavily lidded, very arousing eyes, and smirked. "Merry Christmas, my love."

Anthony grinned unabashedly. "Oh, it promises to be very merry indeed," he winked.

They went to Downton that evening for dinner. The whole family was there, including Tom and little Sybie, who wasn't quite so little anymore. The very pregnant Mary was seated on the sofa with her son, Edward snuggled closely. Matthew was engaged in conversation with Anthony over some new farming implement; while Isobel, Tom and Cora were listening to Robbie tell them and his cousin Sybil about his new pony. Robert sat in a chair near his mother, the Dowager Countess. Little Cora was curled into his lap, both quite content with the arrangement. Charles was next to Edith on the opposite end of the sofa from Mary.

"You're keeping him very close tonight," Mary commented, her eyes on her youngest nephew. "Is he alright?"

Surprised that Mary even noticed and even more cared enough to ask, Edith took a moment to construct a response. "He took a spill the other day, had quite the little concussion. Anyway, Dr. Clarkson said that he should be quiet for awhile, not too much excitement. We're watching him closely for any signs of trouble."

Granny, overhearing the conversation joined in. "Oh my goodness…a tumble you say? Why little boys tumble all the time; it is a part of their growing up, I should think. Don't you think, Robert?" she asked turning to her son. But before he could respond, she continued. "I remember the time you fell out of the loft in the old stable. Knocked you out, as I recall. For some time after, I thought it might have knocked all your marbles out too…you were quite the little urchin after that…getting into all sorts of mischief until one day your father just simply had to lay down the law."

Robert chuckled. "Yes, I remember. But I had been quite the little urchin for some time before that; that's how I came to tumble out of the loft."

"Yes, well…" the Dowager agreed and then turned back to Edith. "So you see, he will be quite alright. Your father did turn out just fine, although there have been times I've had my doubts as to his good sense."

Robert and Cora rolled their eyes in unison and Mary and Edith smiled. Everyone in the room knew exactly to what she was referring. It was the age old battle with the Americans and Robert's decision to marry one. Even though Violet and Cora Crawley had made their peace long ago, the Dowager still couldn't resist an occasional snip at her daughter-in-law.

"But it wasn't his first tumble Granny," Edith said, getting the conversation away from Robert and his sense or lack thereof. "He actually had a convulsion and we all saw that with the patients here after the war. Dr. Clarkson says we must be very careful for some time that he doesn't so it again. He's afraid, we're all afraid of lingering consequences," she said as she glanced up at Anthony for comfort.

He was watching her, his eyes firmly on her as if she were the only one in the room and yet she knew he was aware of everyone watching. His small crooked smile gave her confidence as she turned back to face her Granny.

"Yes of course you are concerned, as any mother might be," the Dowager Countess was saying. "But what consequences are we worried about? Perhaps he'll lose _his_ marbles and marry someone from that wretched Hollywood place where all those dreadful moving pictures come from… oh, that would be dire indeed."

It was Anthony who came to Edith's rescue. "If Charles is able to grow up healthy and happy then we shall be quite pleased that he is able to marry one of those wretched people."

Mary joined in with her support. "A movie star in the family? Won't that be exciting?" She smiled at Edith before shooting looks with daggers at her grandmother.

Granny, understanding that she had pushed too far, backed off. "Well of course we all want him healthy and happy. He is after all a Crawley."

"Strallan," Anthony corrected softly, earning the chuckles of nearly everyone in the room.

A few minutes later, Anthony felt Edith's stare. Easing closer to her, he bent down and whispered, "you're doing it again."

"I know I said I wasn't ready yet, but I think I've changed my mind. Could we…?"

"Of course my darling, whatever you wish." He straightened up but claimed her hand in the process. "If we might have everyone's attention, please," he began. All faces turned to him and then to Edith, wondering what was happening. Edith remained seated, but happily smiling, her hand encompassed by Anthony's much larger one. "We um…we've something to share with all of you..," he continued.

Cora rose form her seat, beaming. "Another one? Oh my darling…" she was next to Edith in an instant, squeezing between her daughters and their offspring on the sofa. "Oh this is wonderful," she said as she hugged her middle daughter.

"Well, that makes what I was about to say rather anti-climatic," Anthony said sheepishly. The men gathered around him, congratulating him and patting him on the shoulder. Robert rang for Carson, who appeared almost instantly. "Yes, my lord…"

"Carson, break out the champagne. We've got a new addition to the family to celebrate."

Carson looked around the room, perplexed at first. Lady Mary was still seated on the sofa, so it was not her time. But then he saw Lady Edith and the men gathered around Sir Anthony and understood. "Yes, mi'lord." Turning subtly to the Strallans, he gave a stiff nod. "May I offer my congratulations, Lady Edith…Sir Anthony."

Anthony crossed the room and took Carson's hand, shaking it. "Yes, you may Carson…certainly. And thank you."

Carson, unused to having his hand shaken by his upstairs family, straightened his coat and then turned to make a quick exit. What had come over all of them, he wondered.

Mary's baby was born just after the new year. It was a little girl who they named Roberta Louise. Edith and Anthony and everyone in the family continued to watch over little Charles until they were certain he was well and able to play with the others. Dr. Clarkson thought the threat of consequences was slim but cautioned that he would need monitoring for a few more years for signs of any. A new nanny was hired after being thoroughly researched and she seemed to settle into her role quickly and amazingly the children seemed to like her. Winter warmed into Spring and Spring passed into Summer. Robbie learned to ride his little cob pony, Cloud and was proving to be an adept horseman. Little Cora was blooming into a very charming little lady much to Edith's amazement. Sandwiched between two rowdy little boys, she had feared their darling little girl would become a bit of a tomboy. But Cora continued to entertain her dolls with tea parties and behave always as the little lady of the house and the apple of her father's eye. July came and on the seventeenth, Edith gave birth to another daughter. After much of deliberation they named her Abigail Violet.

Anthony was pleased with the latest addition to his progeny. She had her mother's coloring, her soft brown eyes winning him over instantly. She proved to be a sweet natured baby, always cooing and happy. As the months passed she delighted in the smallest of things, laughing and bouncing at the antics of her older siblings, who were thrilled to entertain her.

Very quickly it seemed, another Christmas was upon them. That Christmas Eve, Edith pulled another secreted package from under the tree. Anthony looked at her warily. "Not again?" he gasped.

"No my darling, not this year," Edith giggled as she handed him the package. Opening it, Anthony was intrigued. The box was not really big enough to be another enticing piece of lingerie like she had wrapped for him two years prior. Finally opening the box, he stared at what was inside. Carefully lifting it, he admired the beautifully intricate etching into the body of the piece. On the back was a tree of life with tiny leaves and roots that seemed to spread everywhere, circling around to the front. And as he turned it to see the front, he read his initials inscribed. Opening the timepiece, he saw that it was a Cartier. But what made him gasp was the tiny portrait in the cover. It was Edith with all the children, all smiling and looking out at him lovingly. He stood mute from all the emotions coursing through him. "Oh my," he finally managed.

"You like it?" she asked eagerly.

Lifting his eyes from the pocket watch, he looked into hers. "It is a very thoughtful gift, one I shall cherish always."

"Look in the back…there's an inscription…" she said excitedly.

Anthony opened the back side and just as she said, there was an inscription. _I will fasten on this sleeve of thine; thou art an elm, my husband, I a vine. _Anthony contemplated the words and looked at her wordlessly but with a question in his eyes.

"It's Shakespeare," Edith said happily. "Do you like it?"

Befuddled, Anthony smiled. "Why yes, but...well, it seems rather the other way around to me, don't you see?"

Edith took his bad hand in hers. "No, I don't see. You are my tree, my strength…my life and my greatest joy."

"As you are to me, my dearest," Anthony rejoined. "I firmly believe that I would be dust in my grave by now if you hadn't insisted that I marry you. You resurrected me, my love, and made me whole again."

"Oh Anthony, we are quite a pair, aren't we?" Edith said bitter sweetly.

Glancing back at the watch and then into her eyes, Anthony grinned. "Oh yes, my dearest darling…quite a pair."

Just then they heard the clock in the hall chime midnight. They stood gazing into one another's eyes as the last chime sounded. Breaking into his sweet, crooked grin whispered, "Happy Christmas, my love." Edith's response was silenced by his lips on hers with the first kiss of the happy day.

* * *

And that is the story;-) A Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
